


Steamy Confession is the perfect cliche title for this rag

by JiuSpecs



Series: JiYoo One Shots [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), JiYoo - Fandom, Kim Minji - Fandom, Kim Yoohyeon - Fandom
Genre: Couch Sex, F/F, First Time, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, NSFW, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiuSpecs/pseuds/JiuSpecs
Summary: Two friends share feelings deeper than that of friendship.





	Steamy Confession is the perfect cliche title for this rag

**Author's Note:**

> So um this is DEFINITELY NSFW. I recommend reading it alone? Good luck, enjoy!

 

 

Yoohyeon blinked free of her reverie, and was somewhat startled to discover her closest friend Minji looking down at her with an expression of deepest longing and inexplicable sadness. Yoohyeon had her head on Minji's comfortable lap while they were sitting together on the couch watching a movie, and the younger blonde girl had been lost in thought. It seemed Minji had been thinking about something, too.

“Minj, what’s wrong?” Yoohyeon asked quietly after examining for a moment. Minji's face grew somber, and she took a slow, deep breath before she spoke without looking at her friend, as though she was resigning herself to some impossible task that frightened her.

“... Yoohyeon... I don't really know how to say this." she paused to swallow, her brow slightly furrowed. Her attitude began to worry Yoohyeon, who changed to a sitting position so she could listen better to her red-haired friend. "Yoo, I— I love you. It sounds silly, but I think I’ve loved you since the beginning; all those years ago when we first met. And I just— seriously fall more in love every day. Even when I think I couldn’t possibly be any more in love with you, you... fucking breathe and I fall even deeper."

Yoohyeon blinked.

Minji took another deep breath to steady herself before continuing, "Every time you smile, my heart just melts into uselessness. You are all I think about every second of every day. I just... I’ve never been able to tell you because I was too afraid to risk our friendship. I thought I couldn’t possibly live if I lost you— that I’d rather have you as a friend than not at all. But I can’t take it anymore— Yoo, please. I’m sorry if this is too much, but it’s the truth. I’m hopelessly and irrevocably head-over-heels in love with you.”

Minji realized she had been talking to the younger girl’s waist that whole time, so when she finally lifted her gaze, she was met with Yoohyeon’s overbright eyes and trembling lower lip. She looked as though she was coming apart, and would burst into tears with one more word from the red-haired girl.

A horrible sinking feeling poured like icy cement over Minji’s insides and she suddenly felt nauseous. What did she just do? She began to stand up to leave, hating herself for being such an idiot and ruining everything— for making her beloved Yoohyeon cry— when suddenly Yoohyeon reached out and stopped her by grasping her wrist saying, "don't leave," then pulled her into a gentle kiss, her other hand on Minji's cheek, delicately guiding the older girl's lips onto hers.

Yoohyeon looked into her best friend's eyes with her own tear-filled ones and said softly, "Minj... I love you too, more than words can express.” Her voice broke with emotion, and she traced her fingers across Minji’s cheekbone to tuck her hair behind her ear. The younger girl took both of Minji's hands in hers. She blinked a few times to clear the tears, smiled in disbelief, then sighed. “I’ve loved you for so long I can’t remember when it happened. I just, kind of accepted nothing would come of it, and tried to think of my feelings for you as... admiration, but I—”

Minji didn't let her finish. She leaned over and held Yoohyeon's face tenderly with both hands, and kissed her tentatively. The younger girl felt her body grow warm, flooding with emotion like sinking into a hot spring. Minji's kiss felt like home. The blonde deepened the kiss, feeling slightly overwhelmed with these new feelings, and let escape a short hum of surprise, pulling Minji into an embrace and threading her hand into the older girl's hair. She could taste Minji’s desire. The red-haired girl could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She sucked on Yoohyeon’s bottom lip and bit it softly, then ran the tip of her tongue across it. The blonde shivered; she responded by tightening her fingers in Minji’s hair, and slipped her tongue into the older girl’s mouth.

"Fuck," Minji breathed, pulling away after a moment. She looked at the girl across from her, taking in the unfocused look in her eyes before moving her gaze down to Yoohyeon's flushed cheeks and parted breathless lips, and stopping finally on her softly heaving chest. Minji bit her lip in appreciation.

She carefully laid the girl she loved down on the couch and started to kiss her neck, then lightly traced her teeth across Yoohyeon's earlobe before biting it. She wanted to love on every inch of the younger girl. She felt the blonde's body react underneath her, and she positioned her knee in between the younger girl’s legs. Yoohyeon needed the older girl's body closer to her own. She ran both hands down Minji’s back, digging her fingertips in as she went, and roughly pulled her hips down closer to her own body. Minji pressed herself against Yoohyeon's thigh.

"'Fuck' is right," Yoohyeon exhaled, thoroughly turned on by the older girl as she rocked her hips on Yoohyeon.

Minji’s lips were on Yoohyeon's collar bone when she slid one hand up underneath the younger girl's shirt and squeezed her breast, then circled a fingertip around her nipple over the fabric of her bra, feeling it harden under her touch. Yoohyeon arched her back into the sensation, and Minji heightened it by pinching the girl's sensitive nerve.

"Off— take it off," Yoohyeon managed to stammer, starting to feel consumed by how badly she wanted Minji's hands on her skin. "Please," she begged.

Minji leaned back into a kneeling position, and straddled Yoohyeon. She looked down at the girl squirming beneath her with arousal. "Damn Yoo, you're so fucking sexy," she said in genuine awe of the younger girl's beauty. Minji lifted her own shirt over her head first and tossed her bra on the floor.

"Oh— shit," was all Yoohyeon could articulate, words failing her as she tried to process the view. She had meant for the older girl to take off the clothes blocking those hands from touching her properly, but this thought promptly disappeared as her yearning took over. She instinctively slid her hands up Minji's thighs, drew her fingers up the red-haired girl's toned abs, exhaled and hesitated for a brief moment with her hands cradling Minji's ribs under her breasts before looking up into her eyes. Minji raised one eyebrow as she looked down at Yoohyeon's hands and bit her lip, finding this need for reassurance incredibly attractive. She smiled mischievously, reached for Yoohyeon's hand and placed it over her own breast, squeezing down over the younger girl's hand. With her other hand, Minji rolled her nipple between her fingers, closing her eyes in pleasure. 

Yoohyeon was overcome as her body was drenched in desire, feeling waves of heat wash over her. She immediately sat up and replaced the hand the older girl controlled with her mouth, catching the red-haired girl off guard with her newfound intensity. Minji's eyes fluttered open and she opened her mouth in surprise. Yoohyeon's warm tongue slid over the sensitive area before she bit down on the nipple softly, rolling it gently in her teeth.

"F...uck," Minji moaned. She looked down and saw Yoohyeon watching her arousal hungrily, drinking it in. She placed her hand under the blonde's chin, directing her back upwards into a passionate kiss. Minji tried to pour every ounce of love she felt for this beautiful girl into that kiss. She reached around Yoohyeon's back and pulled her shirt off, breaking the kiss momentarily. 

Shirtless, Yoohyeon gazed at Minji through heavy-lidded eyes, lips parted slightly. She felt safe being with Minji, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She unclipped her bra and seductively slid each strap slowly off her shoulders, maintaining eye contact with the older girl. When she finally removed the garment entirely, Minji's jaw dropped at the sight. "Jesus Christ Yoohyeon," Minji muttered before pushing the younger girl down by the shoulders and roughly kissing her neck. Yoohyeon could barely stand it anymore, she was throbbing for Minji's touch.

Minji's mouth traveled lower on the younger girl's body. She was paying careful attention to every detail. She drew the very tip of her finger lightly up Yoohyeon's sternum between her breasts and traced her collar bone, and then back down to barely glide over one of her nipples— only just enough for Yoohyeon to feel it at all. At the same time, she pressed her teeth into the top of the girl's hip bone exposed just above her jeans, causing the blonde girl to shudder and impulsively tilt her hips upward into Minji's weight pressed between her legs. Minji was making herself wet just from teasing the younger girl like this.

"Minji..." Yoohyeon pleaded. Minji's eyes lingered over the place she craved to taste the most before moving up to meet the younger girl's eyes. The older girl curled her fingers under the waistband of Yoohyeon's jeans and tugged slightly, asking permission. Yoohyeon nodded and closed her eyes in anticipation.

The red-haired girl unzipped Yoohyeon's jeans, and kissed her stomach sweetly when she lifted her hips to ease Minji with their removal. The older girl was kneeling over Yoohyeon after sliding out of her own, and could see where the blonde girl had soaked through her panties. Minji let out a small moan from this discovery.

"Damn, Yoo, you're so fucking wet," Minji breathed as she ran two fingers teasingly up the outside edge of the girl's panties, one on either side of her wetness. She was too sexy to fully comprehend.

"Mmm... It's what you do to me," she uttered in an erotic, throaty voice. "Minj, please..." This plea made Minji lose any trace of coherent thought, completely doused in her arousal. All she knew— all she wanted was Yoohyeon.

"Please, what?" Minji crooned, tracing an annoyingly light and teasing finger up the center of Yoohyeon's folds. The younger girl gasped at this slight touch, but needed more from Minji in the worst way. Desperate, she reached down and grabbed Minji's hand, and pressed the older girl's fingers over her bundle of nerves, rolling her hips into the pressure.

"Please, I need you..." she implored into the older girl's ear, feeling only the throbbing between her legs. Minji could no longer resist and kissed the girl she loved greedily. At the same time, she pushed aside her panties and slipped a finger into the blonde's wet folds. The older girl paused the kiss and bit her lip as she watched Yoohyeon's reaction. The blonde's eyelids fluttered as she inhaled sharply through her open mouth. "Oh fuck..." she moaned.

Minji could feel Yoohyeon clenching down around her finger, the blonde's arousal dripping down her hand. She kissed the younger girl's neck, pressing her lips to her throat. She curled her finger upwards slightly as she slowly slid it in and out of Yoohyeon. Her reactions to Minji's touches were driving the older girl crazy. She could feel Yoohyeon's cries of pleasure as a vibration in her lips, rolling through the younger girl's throat. Minji fell in love with her a little more as this sensation poured over her like warm honey.

"Mmm, it's hot when you watch me—  what you do to me," Yoohyeon said breathlessly in between panting. She placed her hand softly on Minji's cheek and looked into her eyes as she said this, eyes fading slightly each time the red-haired girl fucked her. Minji was left absolutely reeling from the wave of heat and desire that then washed over her. Encouraged, Minji started thrusting into Yoohyeon with more force, and added a second finger. Yoohyeon thought she would lose her mind at the ecstasy.  The older girl slowed her rhythm so the younger girl could feel every movement intensely. She watched as the blonde's facial expressions walked between pleasure and pain with each motion. She teased her thumb over Yoohyeon's clit, and the younger girl started bucking her hips into the connection.

"Fuck babe I'm so close," Yoohyeon said through shaky breaths. Minji could feel the younger girl's bundle of nerves begin to swell beneath her touch.

"I know love, not yet." The older girl could only think of how badly she wanted Yoohyeon to cum in her mouth. She wanted to taste her love. She withdrew her hand and started kissing her way down to Yoohyeon's wetness.

"Oh my god you're such a tease," Yoohyeon whined, frustrated at the sudden emptiness— that she'd been denied an orgasm so close to climax. Minji wrapped an arm under and around each of the younger girl's legs, and gripped the inside of her thighs. She sweetly kissed one of the blonde's thighs before she moved in. She flicked Yoohyeon's sensitive clit with the tip of her tongue before taking the whole bundle into her mouth and sucking on it, causing Yoohyeon to tilt her head back and cry out.

"Oh... fuck! Fuck, Minji. Oh my god you feel so good." Yoohyeon involuntarily reached down to push the older girl's face harder into into her folds. The red-haired girl moaned into Yoohyeon's clit, so turned on at the younger girl's pleasure. She inserted two fingers back into Yoohyeon as she slid her tongue from side to side, just underneath the most sensitive area— she didn't want the blonde to cum too soon.

Minji started flexing her fingers repeatedly while keeping her hand in place, and at the same time curled her tongue into a rigid half-pipe shape, gliding it up and down over the younger girl's swollen clit.

"Mmm... Oh, god I— Minji I'm gonna cum...!" Yoohyeon whimpered through the elbow she had brought up to cover her face. Minji felt the younger girl clench down around her fingers rhythmically as she climaxed, and felt her clit soften beneath her tongue. Yoohyeon gripped the sheets above her as she rode out her orgasm, lengthened immeasurably by the older girl's skillful tongue licking just off to the side of the blonde's bundle of nerves.

When she was done, Minji kissed her thighs, then moved up to wrap the beautiful girl she loved in her arms. Yoohyeon was still recovering, but tilted her face towards the older girl's. The red-haired girl kissed her cheek softly, and whispered, "I love you."

Yoohyeon reached up to hold one of Minji's hands that was draped across her chest, and brought it to her lips to kiss it gently. "I love you too. So much." Minji could feel herself smiling.

"Seriously though, babe. I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life," Yoohyeon said, still reeling. The older girl blew out a soft exhale.

"You are seriously the sexiest person on this whole goddamn planet. I almost came just watching you, my god."

"Well let's fix this 'almost' situation," Yoohyeon said with a smirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments, critiques, suggestions for new one shots, whatever. Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Copy/paste: https://curiouscat.me/jiuspecs


End file.
